Patients or residents of care facilities are often physically separated from health care practitioners within the facility who may be attending to other duties and functions. As well, family members and other parties who would like to communicate with the patient typically are often not able to be physically present at the care facility.
Patients may experience isolation as a result of these difficulties. Also, if a patient requires assistance in the instance of an emergency or other difficulty, health care practitioners or family members may not be able to be physically present to address the patients' needs. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for facilitating communications between residents of care facilities and other parties that are involved in caring for or supporting the residents.